Ladders and Manipulation
by KhaleesiEatTheRude
Summary: Will leans in to the ladder, and Hannibal takes advantage of that. Or, does he truly? Read to find out. M to be safe. Title sucks.


Just playing with an idea, because damn that scene in which Will leans against the ladder was AWESOME!

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, the characters, Mads Mikkelsen, or Hugh Dancy. I really, really wish I did, though.

Warnings: mild slash, manipulation (duh). You may find some mistakes because English is not my native language, the story is unbeta'd, and I tend to type really fast.

Enjoy and review please!

* * *

He approaches Will. AS he does, the younger man leans against the ladder, arching his back and taking a deep breath. Hannibal doesn't know if the empath is trying to provoke him or not, but he gives in. In his own way. This is his game. This is his design.

He grabs Will by the back of his head. He can feel the younger man shaking a little. He can taste his fear. Not fear of him, no. He is afraid to get too close to someone. He is afraid because no one has ever wanted to be so close to him. Not even Alana Bloom. But Hannibal is doing it, Hannibal is getting close.

Will closes his eyes, and Hannibal lets his hot breath hover over his patient's face. Will's body goes limb, giving in to Hannibal, trusting him. It is oh so very interesting to see just how much Will trusts Hannibal. Hannibal will never hurt him physically of course (he is not just another piece of meat for him) but he feels free to screw up with his head. Will still doesn't see that he has an amazing gift. He still doesn't see that killing people is good. But Hannibal will make him see that. He will make him pure. He will make him his equal, his partner.

He lets his lips taste the skin of Will's neck. Barely, no more than a feather would touch him. And yet, it is enough for both of them. Will is breathing faster, relaxing completely against the ladder (from now on, Hannibal will always think of that moment every time he climbs that ladder). He gently nips at the skin, making Will moan softly. No other music has ever sounded so great, so beautiful.

He holds Will's handsome face between his palms, and rather surprisingly it is Will that kisses Hannibal. His kiss screams of need and desperation and loneliness. And Hannibal gives in to it, devouring Will, tasting him, exploring every corner of his mouth. This is the only way he wants to taste Will. And it is so sweet, so...perfect.

Will doesn't touch him. Most likely he is afraid that if he does, Hannibal will vanish as if he were a dream, a mere hallucination. But this is real. Their lips locked, their tongues dancing together, Hannibal's hands roaming over Will's body - all this is real. A part of Hannibal knows that they shouldn't be. A part of him knows that he shouldn't get too close. But he has, damn him; and right now he does not care in the slightest. This makes him feel truly alive. He is no longer just a man watching the world from a distance. Not even his perfectly planned murders and his delicious meals can make him feel like this. Will gives him life.

And Hannibal gives him something in return: release. He knows for a certainty that Will hasn't had sex for a long time and that he can't even pleasure himself because of all the horrific images jumping in his mind every time he closes his eyes. So, Hannibal gives him what he needs (what are friends for, after all?) and pleasures him like a true artist.

When it is done, Hannibal wipes all the evidence that might betray what has just happened. Will looks as if he is in a trance. Hannibal takes him by the arm and helps him sit in the chair. He sits in the chair opposite that one and crosses his legs. He has composed himself in a matter of seconds and looks just like he always does.

When Will finally "wakes up", he asks, "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Hannibal asks innocently.

Will looks at the ladder. HIs gaze remains there for some time, then it falls on Hannibal. Will looks at him for only a few heartbeats, then he looks down, ashamed.

"Will, did you see something?"

"I don't know," Will replies uncertainly. "I...what were we...um...talking about?"

"About sanity and insanity. About control and acceptance. Do you remember none of that?"

"I do...I...it's just that...Nothing."

"Are you sure?" Hannibal taunts him.

"Yes," Will says but still doesn't look at his psychiatrist in the eye. "Nothing happened. We were just talking. Just another session."

Hannibal smiles reassuringly. He knows what will follow. Will shall say that he needs to go. He will be awkward, perhaps shaking a little. He will go home and he will think. He will wonder what has happened. He will see it as another hallucination, another vision. He will question himself why he has seen such a thing. Deep down, though, he already knows that the bond between him and his psychiatrist has long ago moved to another level. They are not just a doctor and a patient. They claim that they are friends, but is that truly all they are?

"I...I need to go," Will says of course.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, yes. I just...need some rest. Thanks for your concern."

"Of course. I care about you, Will, you know that."

He cares so much that he spends so much of his time in order to make Will see the truth. Manipulation comes in the game, and so does seduction. He has already won Will's trust. Now he only has to win all of him.

* * *

Ta-dah! That's it, my second Hannibal fic! I hope it doesn't suck.

By the way, how excited are you about season 2? Hannigram is still on! As lovely Bryan Fuller puts it, "Hannibal will always want to be close to Will. Hannibal is absolutely on a journey of self-exploration, and he's fascinated by his fascination with Will. He is curious about this change that's come over him…Maybe his ultimate downfall is his attraction and affection for Will Graham…Now, Will has nothing to lose, and he will be a very dangerous dance partner for Hannibal Lecter."

By the way, reviews are love!


End file.
